National League 2015-16
The 2015–16 National League season (known as the Vanarama National League for sponsorship reasons) was the first season under the new title of National League, the twelfth season consisting of three divisions and the thirty-seventh season overall. The National League covers the top two levels of Non-League football in England. The National League is the fifth highest level of the overall pyramid, whilst the National League North and National League South exist at the sixth level. The top team and the winner of the play-off of the Premier division will be promoted to Football League Two, while the bottom four are relegated to the North or South divisions. The champions of the North and South divisions will be promoted to the Premier division, alongside the play-off winners from each division. The bottom three in each of the North and South divisions are relegated to the premier divisions of the Northern Premier League, Isthmian League or Southern League. On 6 April 2015, it was announced that as of the 2015–16 season the League was to undergo a name change from the Football Conference to the National League. As well as the name change, the league's logo has been re-designed and the league's broadcaster BT Sport has signed a new three-year contract. The structure of the league and the title sponsor Vanarama however remain the same. National League Promotion and relegation Teams promoted from 2014–15 Conference North * Barrow (League champions) * Guiseley (Play-off winners) Teams promoted from 2014–15 Conference South * Bromley (League champions) * Boreham Wood (Play-off winners) Teams relegated from 2014–15 Football League Two * Cheltenham Town * Tranmere Rovers Stadia and locations League table Play-offs First leg |stadium=Crabble Athletic Ground, River |attendance=2,071 |referee=Adrian Holmes }} |stadium=Blundell Park, Cleethorpes |attendance= 5,271 |referee=John Brooks }} Second leg |goals2=Miller |stadium=The New Lawn, Nailsworth |attendance=2,755 |referee=Michael Salisbury }} Bogle |stadium=Cressing Road, Braintree |attendance=3,102 |referee=Simon Bennett }} Final |goals2=Bogle Arnold |stadium=Wembley Stadium, London |attendance=17,198 |referee=Robert Jones }} Results Top scorers National League North Promotion and relegation Teams relegated from 2014–15 Conference Premier * AFC Telford United * Alfreton Town * Nuneaton Town Teams promoted from 2014–15 Northern Premier League * F.C. United of Manchester (League Champions) * Curzon Ashton (Play-off Winners) Teams promoted from 2014–15 Southern Football League * Corby Town (League Champions) League table Play-offs First leg Mills |goals2= |stadium=York Street, Boston |attendance= |referee= }} |stadium=Wetherby Road, Harrogate |attendance= |referee= }} Second leg Denton Clarke |goals2= |stadium=Grange Lane, North Ferriby |attendance= |referee= }} |goals2=Knowles |stadium=Kellamergh Park, Fylde |attendance= |referee= }} Final Hone |goals2=Finley |stadium=Grange Lane, North Ferriby |attendance= |referee= }} Results Stadia and locations Top scorers National League South Promotion and relegation Teams relegated from 2014–15 Conference Premier * Dartford Teams transferred from 2014–15 Conference North * Oxford City Teams promoted from 2014–15 Isthmian League * Maidstone United (League Champions) * Margate (Play-off Winners) Teams promoted from 2014–15 Southern Football League * Truro City (Play-off Winners) League table Play-offs First leg |goals2=Lewis Kedwell |stadium=The Enclosed Ground, Whitehawk |attendance= |referee= }} Flisher |stadium=Treyew Road, Truro |attendance= |referee= }} Second leg |goals2=Arnold Mills |penalties1= Parkes Sheringham Lewis Godden |penaltyscore=3–2 |penalties2= Martin Graham Rents Arnold Robinson |stadium=Stonebridge Road, Northfleet |attendance= |referee= }} |goals2= |stadium=Gallagher Stadium, Maidstone |attendance= |referee= }} Final |goals2=Taylor Dumaka |penalties1= Parkes Sheringham Bonner Godden Kedwell |penaltyscore=3–4 |penalties2= Flisher Paxman Taylor Dumaka Sweeney |stadium=Stonebridge Road, Northfleet |attendance= |referee= }} Results Stadia and locations Top scorers Category:National League (English football) seasons 5 Category:2015–16 National League Eng